Había una vez
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Tal vez oíste esta historia de niño... La princesa Ginevra y el campesino Draco son dos polos opuestos. Sin embargo, descubrirán que el amor puede más que cualquier diferencia o compliación... DM/GW


**Había una vez...**

**I**

Esta es una historia antigua, muy antigua, tal vez del siglo XV o antes, en realidad no estoy del todo segura.

Mi madre me la contó de niña, y su madre a ella, y la madre de ésta a ella y así sucesivamente…Dudo que alguna vez tenga hijos, pero se la contaré a ustedes porque realmente me han caído bien.

Nuestra épica y romántica leyenda comienza en un pequeño pueblo de Gran Bretaña (que en ésa época no llevaba ese nombre) llamado Hogwarts. (Le he preguntado a mi madre varias veces por qué se llama así y se limitó a responderme algo sobre un cerdo verrugoso).

En ése entonces los hombres se ganaban su comida trabajando, eran comerciantes, agricultores, o…vivían en la realeza.

Esto me lleva a los protagonistas de la historia.

Hogwarts estaba dominado por reyes, por supuesto, el rey Athur Weasley, hacía generaciones que los hijos varones Weasley debían seguir con el reinado del lugar.

El rey y su esposa, Molly Weasley, tenían sólo dos hijos.

Ronald, el mayor, quien estaba a días de casarse con una mujer respetable, de la más alta sociedad, hija de dos exitosos comerciantes extranjeros.

Y luego estaba Ginevra, la más pequeña de la familia, rebelde y fría aunque no lo demostrara. Ella también se casaría dentro de poco con el señor Potter, un hombre de elevado círculo social, era un noble, y hasta a veces les daba consejos al rey y la reina.

Un perfecto caballero, educado, respetable y con mucho dinero… ¿Pero dónde quedó el amor?

En eso era en lo que pensaba Ginevra día a día, mientras su matrimonio cada vez se acercaba más.

Ella quería enamorarse, conocer a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, sabía que estaría satisfecha y cubierta de todas las necesidades junto al señor Potter…Pero nunca estaría feliz.

Se los dije, la chica era una rebelde.

A pesar de sus contrariados sentimientos sobre sus costumbres, ella se casaría de todos modos. No iba a llevarle la contra a sus padres, no quería terminar desheredada y por las calles como una campesina común y corriente, la chica tenía sus restricciones.

Pero bien, olvidemos a la familia Weasley por ahora y vallamos con el segundo protagonista de esta historia.

¿Suponían e imaginaban que la familia vivía en un castillo con las paredes incrustadas de joyas, vajilla de oro y las ropas de seda brillante y reluciente, ¿verdad?

Bien…busquen totalmente lo opuesto a eso.

Busquen un bosque, un bosque desierto, con los árboles abajo, lo que antes fue un bosque que ahora es un campo para labrar y cosechar la tierra.

Piensen en familias de agricultores que vivían con el dinero justo para pagar sus alimentos.

Piensen en un campesino rubio y de ojos grises labrando la tierra con esmero y dedicación, con una sonrisa en los labios, pequeña pero existente, feliz de su buen trabajo.

Tienen frente a sus ojos a nuestro nuevo protagonista, Draco Malfoy.

El joven había crecido totalmente a lo opuesto de la princesa Ginevra, él sabía perfectamente las limitaciones de su trabajo y su dinero, y sabía distinguir el valor de un dólar… (O un chelín, en realidad, lo que se utilizara en aquellos tiempos).

Sus padres habían muerto en un incendio hace mucho tiempo, pero él ya lo había superado.

Eso lo ayudó a ser independiente, a no buscar refugio en nadie, a poder valerse por sí mismo.

Y también a ocultar su dolor a él mismo…

A pesar de todo eso él tenía amigos. Crabbe y Goyle (que parecían ser hermanos gemelos) grandes y estúpidos, pero fieles al fin. Lo ayudaban a cultivar la tierra cuando él estaba muy cansado, o llevaba demasiadas horas trabajando.

En realidad, veía a los dos anteriores más como…socios, no llegaba a ser una completa amistad.

Una completa amistad podría contarse con Blaise. Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, campesino, igual que él. A sus cortos diecinueve años ya casado y con un pequeño en camino. (¿Qué esperaban? Recuerden que querían casar a Julieta a los catorce años)  
Draco, sin embargo, no estaba listo para ese tipo de responsabilidades.

La vida del campo era totalmente distinta a la de la realeza, ahí estabas obligado a casarte, en el campo seguías tu vida, si querías estar toda tu vida solo, perfectamente podías hacerlo.

La libertad, eso era lo que Draco más amaba, y de lo que estaba seguro que tendría toda su vida.

¿Agua y aceite, eh? ¿Quién diría que estos dos terminarían enamoran…? Oh, no…se supone que no debía adelantarles nada.

Bien…olviden eso y pasemos a lo importante, el primer encuentro de nuestros dos héroes.

-¿Draco, por qué tan sonriente?-le preguntó Blaise a su amigo.

-Bueno, querido amigo, resulta que el rey necesita comprar granos y demás para el banquete de la fiesta de máscaras de dentro de unas semanas…Y, de todos los agricultores del pueblo, de todos los grandes campos repletos de verduras grandes y jugosas que hay en el norte, me elije a…adivina a quién.

Blaise ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto, pero si limitó a responder esto:

-No tengo idea, ¿Quién puede ser?

-Tu servidor.-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro.-Pronto vendrán los Granger, para darle mis productos a los reyes en persona.

-¿Los Granger? Wow…son los más importantes comerciantes en todo Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, por eso me sigue sorprendiendo tanto que me hayan elegido a mí…

A Blaise en realidad no le sorprendía, Draco se mataba trabajando día a día cada vez más dura que la anterior, todo su trabajo dio frutos, por supuesto, sería una locura que no lo eligieran. Pero por alguna extraña razón no demostró su opinión.

-Bueno, ayúdame a preparar todo.-le dijo el rubio, y, mientras ambos se preparaban para acarrear bolsas de granos y frutas hasta las carretas de los comerciantes, éstos dos se acercaban a la granja, seguidos de la joven Ginevra Weasley, quien, cansada de pasarse todo el día paseando por el inmenso castillo decidió hacer un cambio. Y acompañar a los Granger a buscar la comida, aunque fue difícil convencer a sus padres.

"¿Una jovencita de tu clase yendo hacia un campo desolado y sucio? ¿Estás loca?" recordaba que le había dicho su madre.

"Ése no es un trabajo digno de una dama" volvió a recordar, esta vez con la voz de su padre.

Pero su hermano Ronald (el único con un poco de sentido común en la familia) los convenció de alguna forma para que la dejaran ir.

-Entrégales esto, yo tengo más en la casa.-le dijo Draco a Blaise, separándose de su amigo.

Mientras, los señores Granger y la princesa observaban como Blaise traía los pesados cargamentos hasta el coche de caballos.

Los comerciantes estaban demasiado ocupados ayudando al joven campesino… ¿Dónde creen que estaba Ginevra?

Exactamente, saliendo de la carreta con sigilo y rapidez, escapándose.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que la chica era una rebelde?

Pero a pesar de eso, su corazón estaba agobiado por la intriga, miraba con intensidad a todos lados como si jamás volviera a hacerlo…y realmente eso sería lo más probable.

Sus padres apenas la dejaban salir de su casa como para visitar un campo, igualmente, ella quería saber cómo se sentía, cómo era, cómo eran las personas, investigarlo todo y grabar cada mínimo detalle en su mente antes de volver a estar encerrada en su limitado, monótono y rutinario mundo…

El joven Draco también reflexionaba, pero no sobre el campo, sino sobre el dinero que ganaría al exportar sus alimentos a los Granger, ¡Eran para los reyes! Dios…eso debía valer muchísimo…Claro, se quedaría con escasez de alimento unos días, pero valdría la pena por todo lo que le pagarían.

Estaba de lo más sonriente, con unas cinco pesadas bolsas en las manos…cuando ocurrió.

Ella, entre toda su emoción y felicidad, lo miró. Él le regresó la mirada, por supuesto, los ojos cafés y los grises chocaron con brusquedad.

A Ginevra le pareció mucho más apuesto que cualquier estirado lleno de dinero que venían a la casa a hablar con sus padres.

A Draco le pareció una mujer realmente hermosa, que le quitó el aire en cuanto la vio.

Por supuesto, la primera impresión hubiera sido mucho mejor si no hubieran estado uno a tres centímetros del otro sin notar la presencia de otro ser humano, si Draco no se hubiera tropezado con ella y sus granos y frutos no se hubieran derramado por el suelo.

Si Ginevra no se hubiera caído al suelo y lastimado la rodilla definitivamente la impresión hubiera mejorado también.

-¿Eres tonta, niña?-dijo Draco, enfurecido. Todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo, estaba repartido en el suelo…los granos serían eternos de devolver a los sacos, y las frutas se habían hecho añicos al estamparse en el rocoso piso.- ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que me costó cultivar eso?

-Sí, yo también aceptó sus disculpas, noble caballero.-respondió ella, enojada, intentando levantarse.

Era una costumbre que los hombres le ofrecieran la mano a las mujeres para levantarse. Sin embargo, Draco sólo tenía ojos para su trabajo de semanas y meses desperdiciado en el asfalto.

-Si al menos tuvieras un poco de modales podría haberte pedido disculpas.-se quejó la princesa, levantándose con la mayor dignidad posible.

-¿Y con disculpas me regresarás mis frutos?

-Ni que fueran tan importantes.-respondió, despectivamente.

El campesino estaba atónito.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡No todos tenemos la vida regalada como tú! ¡Yo no tuve la suerte de nacer en una cuna de oro con juguetes incrustados de joyas y que lo único que tuviera que hacer sea mover un dedo para decirles a mis sirvientes que me traigan agua! Tengo que "trabajar" no sé si conoces esa palabra.

Ginevra frunció los labios, y pateó el suelo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan maleducado e irrespetuoso en su vida, nunca había oído semejante lenguaje en una persona.

Estaba lista para darle una buena cantidad de insultos, después de todo, estaban solos, nadie escucharía, y el era sólo un triste agricultor, la palabra de él contra la de la reina…Era obvio quién saldría victorioso…

Sin embargo, intentó serenarse, miró sus despreciables ojos grises con una mueca de asco.

-Estaré esperando sus disculpas, agricultor fracasado.

-Fracasado gracias a usted, Milady. Y en cuanto a las disculpas, puede esperarlas sentada.

En ése momento Ginevra estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, pero quién sabe cómo pudo calmarse y regresar al carruaje.

Definitivamente, no fue el mejor encuentro, ¿No creen?

Aunque no salió tan mal como creen…Blaise pudo llevarles varias provisiones a los Granger y hasta pudieron salvar varios granos que Draco había tirado.

El joven había sido pagado, tal como quería.

Pero aún así seguía sintiéndose rabioso por esa niña mimada que no sabía lo que era un trabajo de verdad aunque lo tuviera frente a la nariz.

Sabía perfectamente que era la hija de los reyes, pero poco le importaba, intentó olvidarla y concentrarse en su dinero y en la cena que tenía esa noche para festejar con Blaise y su esposa.

Mientras Ginevra veía el prado de Draco desaparecer mediante los caballos aceleraban el paso, seguía pensando en lo indignada que estaba por el rubio, pero intentó alejarlo de su mente y pensar en su futuro esposo el señor Potter…o la fiesta de máscaras de dentro de unas semanas…aunque eso sólo la entristeció más.

Ambos sabían que no se verían de nuevo, y eso daba una extraña felicidad en sus corazones… ¿Aunque…era realmente felicidad lo que sentían?


End file.
